Time Heals All Wounds
by Tsukiko the Inu-Goddess
Summary: Future Trunks has been living a life of pain in his time line; Pan is rejected by her former friends and is also in her own pain. But when Future Trunks and his mom make a break for freedom, can he find a friend in Pan,and can that become something More?
1. Into the Past

Time heals all wounds

Future Trunks and Pan pairing

Chapter 1) Alternate future world.

"Darn it, Gohan why did you go alone!" Trunks shouts while flying off towards the burning city.

"... Gohan? Hello? Where are you?" The fourteen year old says while he flies through debris left in the wake of the latest android attack on Orange city. The sound of thunder could be heard off in the distance, the smell of smoke from the many fires is causing the young Saiyan breathing difficulties.

" Gohan? Please say something?" the boy was starting to panic, he couldn't sense his best friends life force anymore and could mean two things one of which he kept telling himself couldn't be true.

Trunks looked around and then he saw it below him the familiar orange outfit that his friend and mentor wore and he saw that he wasn't moving.

"GOHAN!" Trunks immediately flew down to Gohans side.

Trunks slowly walked towards Gohans body, "Oh no….No…" his body lying face down in a puddle of blood. The rain began to pour down hard. Trunks continued to get closer.

" No, Gohan why did you have to do this? Why did you go alone?" Tears began falling down his face.

"Why did you have to leave me…?"

Trunks finally stood over his masters lifeless body, "Oh gosh no… What did they do to you Gohan?" Pain suddenly began pulling at the boys heart…

" No… You were my best friend…Why?…Why did you have to go?"

The tears continue to spill as an overwhelming pain began to take over.

"You were everything to me… Everything…" Trunks knelt down to Gohans side and he tried to call out to Gohan he took him in an embrace. The pain in his body felt as though it were burning a hole into his chest.

"GOHAN!"

The boy let out a sorrow filled scream and his rage and pain began to take over he felt his power beginning to rise. He clenched his fist so hard he drew blood. Power slowly filled him as he let the mental barrier that had prevented him from transforming slip as he finally tapped into his true power. His super saiyan power began flooding his body and he let it explode.

Three years later

Trunks still felt pain from the whole ordeal and had since become an emotional wreck and he had even given up fighting despite what anything his mother ever said. His mother had almost given up on him when an idea had suddenly struck her that maybe if the two of them could somehow travel to another time and start a new, maybe she just might be able to save her son from a lonely life of pain and despair, so she worked for many, many months for many days at a time and finally she had invented her greatest invention of all time, a machine that could move through the very threads of time so its name was very fitting for such a machine, the time machine.

" Hey mom lunch is ready… Oh are you still playing with that thing?" Trunks asked nonchalantly . His mother popped her head out of the cockpit of the large machine, and smiled down to her son who was holding a large box.

"I'll be there in a bit just put mine in the micro-oven kay, and I'm almost done with it and from then we're home free!" Bulma smiled, pride showing through her face, " I mean who knows where we'll end up in the time stream and the people we could get to see, who knows maybe you'll find a girlfriend ha-ha." she had too laugh her son had never been the type who was too interested in dating.

A look of disgust crossed her son's handsome face, " Hell no! There's no reason for us to run from this world mom…" Trunks had been against leaving the his world since she started the creation of her latest invention.

" Besides I don't need anyone else in my life. It's pointless to start a relationship with anyone since their doomed to leave me…" Painful memories of Gohan started to fill his mind and his tears threatened to fall, He dropped the box he was holding and immediately ran for the stairs leaving his mother behind.

When Trunks finally made it to his room he slammed the door shut. Bulma knew better than to follow him, she knew that he was having another one of his episodes so she continues with the final adjustments.

"_I know this will be good for you Trunks you can't keep living your life in this downward spiral so when night falls and your asleep, I'll set our course to the past. It may be cruel but I know hat this is for the best."_

That night Trunks' life would be forever changed by his mother. That night, Bulma packed for her son and herself, she packed everything up and the last thing left was to get her son. _" Sorry son, you don't have much choice in how this is going to work, but I'm doing this for you. You will be happy I promise." _Bulma smiled to herself as she brought her son's listless form to the time machine, she set the coordinates and fired up the ship.

"Anywhere is better than here." She hoped that wherever they were going they could start anew.

The time machine made a loud humming sound as it started to lift off and by the time Trunks had finally woke up, they where already in the time stream.

Part 2) Welcome to the Past.

-Lake Plateau on West face of Mt. Paozu-

The sky is as blue as the clear lake below it. The sparkle on Paozu lake attracts many life forms including the earth's most powerful warriors, the Z fighters.

" Oh Wow! Today is such a beautiful day" Goku smiles while looking over at the peaceful lake.

The tranquility is suddenly broken when he hears the rumble of his family and close friends running towards the lake. This Saturday's heat wave is torture on everyone so the Son family decided to host a party on the shores of the Great Paozu Lake.

"Whoa guys what's the rush? Ahhahhaha!" Goku had to laugh. While he was laughing away Vegeta came around and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow What was that for?" Goku pouted as he watched his wife, Videl and Pan starting to set up the buffet tables.

"Well Kakorot I felt compelled to do it you buffoon." Vegeta smirked, his old age starting to show through so Goku did what Goku does best, Point out the obvious.

" Wow Vegeta… your so…old." he stated with a smile.

_Over to The Buffet tables_

"SHUT UP!I AM NOT OLD! YOUR GOING TO DIE!" was all the ladies who were setting up dinner heard. Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh and keep working, none of the ladies at the tables noticed Pan walking away from the work, everyone except for Trunks, Bra, Goten and Marron who eagerly followed her trail.

Pans P.O.V.-

' _wow, I can't believe I escaped, thank god…. I would rather be doing something other than…'_

"Panny! Wait up!" I heard Marron calling for me

"shit…. What?" I shouted angrily. I noticed that it wasn't just her but her little entourage of her friends, I thought to myself, '_shit not again here she comes to harass me, again…and they will go along with it…. Fuck…'. _

I really did hate what my old friends had become, they've been nothing but cruel ever since Marron and Trunks started dating. Ever since they've gone along with anything she'd say, even if it ended up hurting me.

When they finally caught up, Marron put her hand on my shoulder as she whipped me around to have to face her.

"Well what are you doing? Weren't you supposed to be serving us our meals, or are you coming out here to meet someone, like, say a couple of guys? Ahhahhaha!" Marron said with an ear shrieking laugh.

" So is it true you'll fuck anyone for food? Or is it just for money?" Bra asked me humorously. She has grown to like harassing me about big appetite and my like of a sex life, but who can blame her, she's such a slut, rumor has it that she fucks my uncle Goten, whose 28 and she's only 17. That's just not legal. Oh well, I guess that's one of the perks of being filthy rich.

"Oh fuck off… I thought I sensed something… so leave me be.." I had had enough so I started to fly away. This seemed to pissed off the two of them but since they both can't fly me taking off in the air is probably the best thing I could do to run away from them. I really did sense something, something that was different.

End of P.O.V

Pan flew off towards the location on the southern face of the mountain, where she sensed a disturbance of sorts what ever was there made her stomach feel nauseous, but oddly not in a bad way. As she approached her target closer, she recognized two distinct life forces, and they were oddly familiar, like she could have sworn it was Bulma and Trunks, but that couldn't be right since she just saw Trunks, and Bulma was setting up dinner.

"How on earth could they have gotten to the south face in less then ten minutes? Something just isn't right about this… Trunks is fast, but not that fast!" Pan muttered to herself. She began her decent towards this odd feeling and she landing in a small wooded clearing. She began headed south to get through the clearing and still have enough room to make a hiding spot should she need it.

Suddenly Pan was caught off guard by the sound of what she thought was Trunks yelling at Bulma. She quickly took cover in a nearby bush and when she finally got the nerve to take a peak, she was shocked to a much teenage Trunks and a middle aged Bulma in a heated argument about what looked like a pile of rubble. So Pan decided to listen in to try and figure out what was going on.

"MOTHER! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO US! WE'RE STRANDED NOW IN THE PAST BECAUSE OF YOU!" Trunks shouted off in a very deadly tone. His hair was starting to slip into golden locks of power.

Bulma on the other hand looked very happy, her face seemed to be full of nostalgia.

"Trunks dear, this is our big chance at a new life. Where we don't have to live in constant fear, of the androids next attack. Where we don't have to fight to survive. So what if the time machine is broken it doesn't matter since we will be safe here. So… lets just make the best of this world! Kay!" Bulma yipped cheerfully. Trunks wasn't as enthusiastic, he started to power up again when he suddenly heard a small feminine voice.

"Hey, um excuse me, do you guys need some help?" Pan popped out of the bushes with a bright and cheery smile on her face, which as soon as Trunks saw her he knew he'd found a relative of his master Gohan.

_end of chapter 1_

AN: this is a little story to keep my mine off of my fathers death. So I really would like some of those review people give out some of the time they read.


	2. Getting Acquainted

Time heals all wounds

AN: Hey guys who have actually read this, I'd like to apologize for making you all wait so long. I've had virtually no time to myself since my mother has needed my help for the current home renovations. So without any further adieu, I give you chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted.

"_I can't believe it… there are saiyans in this era!… maybe just maybe I can get stronger and finally avenge Gohan's-" _

"Hey! Trunks? Yeah… Are you coming in?" This ebony haired beauty who had introduced herself as Pan Son, asked.

"Uh -huh? What am I doing now?" The Alter-Trunks inquired sheepishly, he was just caught in one of his famous day dreams.

This Pan girl, had introduced herself to the two newcomers to the era, and had then learned the twosomes reason for coming… Then she was ever so kind enough to bring the two of them to the party, that the six other saiyans in this timeline were all happily attending. Even better, once their reasons for being there were explained the two were happily welcome to the party, and the party simply just went on with it's friendly atmosphere.

Now Trunks found himself simply reading everyone's power level for the entire day, He was astounded by the incredible power levels of everyone here so he now was slowly being filled with an intense desire to become stronger like everyone else at this party.

'_Yeah I've got to get this strong, and then I can… I can finally get my revenge against those monsters! For Gohan!" _Trunks happily shouted in his mind. Then as is on cue, the other older Trunks had now appeared in front of him, and he seemed to be ticked off.

Pan watched this Trunks and older Trunks for couple of seconds, before deciding that some diffusion was needed, "Uh so Trunks-chan, are you coming in, now? The sun gone down and my folks are up for keeping you and Bulma until some rooms at Capsule Corp are available too you…"

Then older Trunks had snapped a bit, "Pan! Shut the fuck up! Look Little prick I don't have any idea as to what your thinking here! BUT, you are never going to be welcomed, here we don't want you here so as soon as I get your time machine fixed, you'd better be on your way! I could care less as to what happens to you or your mother! You don't belong here! Got it?!" and with that Trunks flew off into the skies towards West City without any more to say leaving a stunned Teen Trunks, and a fuming Pan.

"Trunks!? WHAT THE HELLS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!" Pan Shouted angrily towards the skies toward no avail. "God, I'm so sorry about that, Trunks-san is just a really awful person, completely different from the way he used to be… He started dating a real bitch, and I guess it's just changed him… But! That's still no reason for him to say such thing's. I'm really sorry…" Pan bowed her head apologetically and hoped that such an outburst could be forgiven.

The new Trunks sighed in the direction of where Older Trunks had flown off in and then he simply turned his back towards Pan with a cheerful smile on his face in hopes of alleviating her concerns.

"It's okay… I really don't care what he or, anyone else says, in this era… I have my reason for being here and his problems with that, mean absolutely nothing to me… I have to get strong enough to face off those monsters again!" His face suddenly turning serious again, and it was only now that Pan had finally taken notice to this Trunks's features. He had really rather stylish hair considering he seemed dead set on being a warrior, in fact it was long and flowing and a lot of it in his face, one particular part seemed to sweep from the top of his head and reached all the way back to his long locks in the back…He resembled the J-pop band *Starish* member, Ren Jinguji, In Pan's mind, he looked really cool like that, instead that bowl cut of the normal Trunks she was so used to. He even had pierced ears, that had some really nice deep violet studs in them. This Trunks was also well built being leaner then the average Trunks and not having such a bulky muscle mass to him, and he still managed to be taller than Pan.

{AN: (look at him on google (he's blonde and very handsome) but think of him kinda with that trade mark lavender hair of the Trunks, species. Just think of Ren while imagining this story from now on… I like long haired future Trunks but I wanted to jazz it up with a little more style from this decade so this what I came up with and believe me, HE. IS. SO. FINE! o )}

His eyes, even though his face now wore a handsome smile, those beautiful blue orbs seemed cold and almost saddened by despite the happy face. His inner pain was clearly visible to Pan, and heart now for what ever reason was now aching for some new and strange reason, which she simply couldn't place.

"Uh, miss Pan? Why don't we migrate inside if your done checking me out…" He said with a wink and smile.

"Wait I was not checking you out… I just was thinking that you look a lot like a famous rock star…." She hoped that that would cover up her real thoughts.

"Oh…Really? Is that a good or bad thing? Cuz I really don't want to be looking like any pricks or players or be hit on by every strange girl who fancy my looks seem to tickle."

"Uh no.. it's not a bad thing, you may get hit on but I really think you look fine. Don't change your looks. Kay? It would be worse and more confusing if you looked like him." Pan said as she gestured towards the sky.

"Oh…I guess your right! Ha-ha…" Trunks laughed for a couple of seconds before saying.

"Then I would look a prick…huh? Ha-ha!"

"Yeah I guess you would…" Pan found herself unable to resist a few giggles herself. She also could help but think that he sounded just like Her Trunks too…

"Well, Well… I see you two have gotten nice and friendly already… Good for you…" Alter Bulma said from the doorway leading into Gohan's house. The two looked at each other rather sheepishly before Trunks finally said, "Well Ma, Pan is a rather charming young lady." He said while he scratched his head a bit, to Pan it was a very cute Trunks esque thing to do.

"Charming huh?" She gestured for Pan to speak.

"Yeah I guess that's the new word to describe me…Ha!" She laughed, since no one, not even her own parents thought of her as charming.

"Well dears… why not come inside now, I'm sure it's about time to get settled in for the night and either way Pan you father has set up another bed in your room and that's where Trunks will be staying so…" Bulma started to say the two would be room mates but when she opened hers to look at Pan she was gone. Leaving only Trunks, to finish up her conversation with, she gestured for him to come in and when the two finally made it to the kitchen where Videl and Gohan where they finally saw Pan again, this time yelling.

"What the HFIL's Wrong! With! You?! I'm not sharing my room! NO WAY!" She roared. "Even if he thinks of me as Charming!" She fumed in embarrassment, there was no way she could have this hot a guy staying in her room without things leading into other things or just getting awkward.

"Pan, there's not going to be any discussion about this, you are going to she your room with him, until he and Bulma get back on their feet in this era so be nice and share. Lord Dende only knows what could possibly be going on in that head of yours, but I do think that you could at least have the self discipline to put up with it until they leave. Or are your inner desires becoming too much to handle…?" Her father trailed off with an amused grin on his face, knowing that his daughters pride would never allow her to admit her true feelings so that she may be able to give out sensible reasons for not being able to have the 18 year old Trunks in her room.

"Yeah sweet heart, it's not like you've haven't enterained the idea of having Trunks in sleeping in you room at night or your bed for that matter…"Videl thought it necessary to poke fun at Pan as well.

"Mom-D-dad?! Why must you torment me sooo…." Pan's face was now probably six shades red, and her voice now no smaller then a mouse.

"Uh… Trunks you don't have a problem with this arrangement do you? I'm sure you and Pan will get along well so long as she's not jumping you at night…"Videl mentioned rather nonchalantly.

"MOM!?" Pan was mortified.

"Uh no, Mrs. Son, I don't mind… besides I kinda fancy her attention as is…"Trunks winked in Pan's direction again. "Plus how bad would be if she did jump my bones, I certainly wouldn't mind…" He smiled again.

'_Dende… why did you set this up against me He is so flirting with my, the cocky, arrogant son of a bitch….'_ Pan thought helplessly to herself.

Trunks then yawned and finally asked, "So where my room? I'm feeling pretty worn out now…" Yawning again.

"Well Pan?" Her mom suggested.

With a heavy sigh, "I'm going… Come on Trunks… its this way…Night!" And with that they left and headed towards their room.

_In the room_

"Pan, so uh which side do you sleep on?" Trunks kinda muttered. While taking off his shirt.

"Uh… on the right side of the room with all my stuffed animals, I guess the other bed is for you." She mumbled his manly form had stunned her into silence. He had a really great body, like all saiyans but his was just so much leaner, and it was really starting turning her on.

Went over to his bed and on it was a suitcase filled with some clothes he quickly looked through it and found what he was looking for and pullout a pair of boxers for him to sleep in, and he quickly went about pulling off the remainder of his clothes, and slipping them on, not really minding the fact that Pan had her eyes on him.

He turned around and flopped on the bed with his eyes shut, then something passed through his head cause then he said with a mischievous grin, "So do I get a show baby?" His eyes traveling up and down her body and indeed she was a fine young lady, not only did she seem to inherit her grandmother large d cups, she also had the hips of her sexy mother. Her flat tummy showed the signs of someone who trained a lot her belly very flat and possessing semi visible abs. Yes her body was very fine. But it was everything above the shoulders that sold him, her face looked and awful lot like her father. Weird? A little but he loved the way the she reminded him of a feminine Gohan. Her dark violet eyes though, were something special… alone the only part of her that he simply could not place. They shined in the moonlit room, glowing with a sort of inner peace that for some reason to Trunks drew him to her. Her ebony locks had very long, gentle curls in them and it came down to her waist line. Pan looked like an angel to him.

"What? A show? I don't think so…" Pan shrugged off the thoughts off his hot looking butt from moment ago._ 'Sheesh… doesn't he have any modesty?'_

"What you chicken?" Trunks teased her with chicken noises.

"Uh…No I just don't show my self to strangers. Hmph." She huffed and grabbed a night slip and went into her bathroom to change.

Trunks then got up and waited in front of her bathroom for her to return.

"God Trunks, you really aren't sh-" She was cut off by Trunks pulling her quickly against his rock hard body and smashing his lips hard against hers.

"Mhhbmm? Hmmbmmm?" she groaned helplessly against his lips.

"Mmhmm…." He groaned in approval back to her. His saiyan needs have been driving him crazy a day since he met this beauty but now he just could resist trying to get his tongue down her throat. Which at this point the succeeded and she tasted good lick cherries.

Then as suddenly as he started his hands began to suddenly find themselves wandering into new territories, when they began to feel up her back side Pan pushed him away, only to find her own saiyan needs where telling her very different messages from what her brain was shrieking. In the end her mind won out, but just barely.

"What the hell was that?!" She fumed.

"Well…? I had hoped maybe, you'd be up for some adult plays, but I guess… not, so…" Trunks quickly jumped into his bed pulled the covers on and began to go to sleep.

_Ohhh! Trunks?! Why did you?! Oh never mind time to sleep, then…." _and with Pan to curled up in her bed…and drifted off, with thoughts of how she and Trunks where going to get along.

-at capsule corp-

Older Trunks found himself staring off into the distance on his balcony, thinking bitterly about the other, Trunks who is now living with the one person on this earth he did not want him near, Pan. _"The little runt better not make a move on __My__ Pan…or I'll have to kill, him…"_

"Hey honey, come on to bed…I want you…now…." The blonde haired human purred from on Trunks's bed, and with thoughts of sex on his mind, he went inside and hoped to ease his seething wrath.

Chapter 2 End!

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I hoped I delivered. So what do you think, Trunks vs. Alter Trunks is where this story is most likely headed, and what is Pan to do with a incredible hot saiyan prince living in her home and sleeping in her room… Who knows? Until next time!


End file.
